


By the Book

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Divorced Lucius Malfoy, Enemies to Lovers, Love Spell, M/M, Unresolved Tension, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur Weasley cuts his finger upon the pages of a book of love charms. (Chamber of Secrets bookshop scene AU)





	By the Book

Lucius felt his back collide heavily with the ground as the full force of the other man’s weight pressed down on top of him. They were no longer in the bookshop, but somewhere that was all too familiar to Arthur Weasley – the very room in which most of his waking hours were spent.

The clock on the wall was the only audible sound save for the strained breathing of the man beneath him and what seemed like his own beating heart, pounding a disturbed rhythm. After a struggle he had managed to catch Malfoy’s hands, overpowering him so as to pin him down unceremoniously, his hair and his cloak in a dishevelled state spread across the cold stone floor.

“How dare you – have you gone mad Weasely,” Lucius hissed, overcoming the strange stillness, the heavy silence which surrounded them since they vanished from the crowd of onlookers which had gathered to behold their loss of temper.

Struggling against Arthur, whose hands were still clasped tightly around his wrists, Lucius could not help but feel a pang of unease, threatening to disturb the facade of mocking contempt which he endeavoured to maintain. 

He observed the expression in the other’s eyes, the red haired man staring down at him with a wild anger-stricken countenance.

Through gritted teeth, it seemed as though he was about to say something, yet for a time no words came.

“I am not a violent man,” Arthur said at last in choking fury, ”and I know this will have its consequences -- but for years I have had to bear a creature like you, it is you who dares to – you coward and deceiver – manipulative pathetic wretch,“ Lucuis felt nails dig mercilessly into his skin as the wizard gripped him with even greater firmness.

“What will you do after you have vented your spleen – kill me?” Lucius said provokingly, believing that Mr.Weasely’s long-suppressed fit of anger would wear itself out in due time, and having passed, would plummet him into a pit of dread and remorse, taking into sight the retribution which would surely come to threaten the livelihood upon which his family so dearly depended.

“Some would say that you deserve no less,” he took Malfoy by the throat, at the same time the wizard’s gloved hands reached up to pull Arthur’s away from his throat.

He thought he saw what looked like a glimmer of fear passing over Lucius’s cold gray eyes. Still, he did not release him, knowing that he may never again have the chance to see the arrogant lowly bigot of a man subdued thus wise.

“Let go of me,” he insisted vainly, his faith growing weaker that Arthur would soon come to his senses. Attempting to cast a spell to defend himself from his assailant, Lucius discovered that there was a more powerful charm at work, swathed over the entirety of the wizard’s office – intended to protect Arthur as he examined dangerous enchantments transforming ordinary Muggle objects which had managed to find their way into the exceedingly cluttered claustrophobic room, year by years.

“You are under my power now,” Arthur Weasely took what looked like a roll of dark fabric from one of the boxes within reach, unravelling it with one hand and tying it around Lucius’ wrists and then about his legs. Strangely, the other did not resist, a questioning repulsed look upon his face.

“What are you doing Arthur?” he forced a laugh, surveying the black velvet around his limbs, by which the man restrained his further movements, not that he made any more serious attempts to escape, for by some morbid curiosity, and a reluctance to confess an unwilling submission, Lucius remained on the floor beside him, as if waiting for the deranged man’s twisted game to come to its bizarre conclusion.

Suddenly, he felt a hand slap him across the face, as Arthur was loathe to regard the smirk of derision upon the face of his enemy, then grabbing Malfoy by the hair and pulling him back down onto his back, his bound hands raised over his head.

The tension which the wizard had dimly suspected became clear as he felt Arthur’s lips roughly seek his own, his large hands feeling across his sides in massaging groping motions. Their bodies pressed against one another, it was difficult to suppress an involuntary arousal.

Lucius was unable to deny that there was something which had pulled him into returning the unnatural affections which Mr.Weasely had succumbed to, as he allowed himself to feel pleasure at the other man’s touch, the unruly wizard’s breath hot against the nape of his neck.

Furthermore, it surprised him that all the while Arthur made no attempt to remove his robes nor so much as reach nearby his thighs, as he imagined a lustful lover might do. Perhaps is conscience still held say over him, was it that he feared to go too far? Perhaps, Weasely was still hoping that his transgression may in some ways still be forgivable, if only he limited himself to the passionate movements which rocked them both.

Observing Lucius’s reciprocity, feeling his uneven breathing against his skin, Arthur trusted his captive enough to unbind him, releasing his injured wrists, the wizard’s arms wrapping around him as he continued to kiss him, the kisses growing more gentle as they tasted what satisfaction they sought for anger and longing.

That night, when Arthur had returned to his home in a dazed and uneasy state, he was unable to answer the questions posed to him by his family as to his sudden disappearance, and his wife’s flurry of anxious interrogations surrounding the topic of what he had done to Lucius Malfoy -- requiring assurances that he had not been too rough with him.

When at last he was able to disentangle himself from these conversations to brush his teeth before bed, Arthur had the opportunity to examine a tiny cut upon one of his hands. Then he knew, upon further investigation, that he had cut his finger upon the pages of a book of love charms which must have cascaded onto him from the disturbed shelves, its transitory effects having seeped into his blood and led to the fateful episode with Lucius. The only thing he could not account for was the other wizard’s submission as well as the remnants of an attraction which he hoped to suppress for as long as he lived.

Arthur Weasely splashed cold water onto his burning cheeks, remembering what he knew not what to call. A fantasy or a nightmare.


End file.
